It is well known that lighting device usually comprises a holding body inside which one or more light sources are housed. The holding body has an opening through which access to the light sources is allowed and through which the light beam emitted by the light sources spreads externally out of the container, so that the surrounding atmosphere is illuminated.
Accessorily, the opening in the holding body is closed by a cover that is transparent to the light and is usually made of glass or plastic material, to avoid external foreign bodies entering the holding body and impairing operation of the light sources.
Positioning of such a recessed luminary fixed in a roof or in a wall is usually obtained by mechanical systems and the blocking of this recessed luminary is done by screwing, teeth or spring.
Recessed luminary of prior art comprises a large number of pieces and is cumbersome and its installation is very often hard and time consuming.
To overcome above-mentioned limitation, a need exists for a compact lighting device providing an easy installation in a roof or a wall, having a small number of pieces.